


For the Rest of Our Lives

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Technically a Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: The feathers on Logan’s wings are getting pretty tangled. Declan is only too happy to help his boyfriend.Written for Inktober Day 5: Wings. Also, seriously, this is just pure fluff.





	For the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! Also, Deceit's name is Declan in this. You’ve heard enough of my mad ramblings at this point, and frankly, I don’t have the energy to come up with anything clever to say. On with the story!

“Are you serious? Why is this– just– UGH!” Declan sighed and carefully closed the book he was reading, fully prepared to deal with an angry boyfriend in a few seconds. His suspicions proved correct, as not five seconds later, Logan stormed in, his teeth gritted and jaw clenched in either pain or frustration. 

 

 

“What’s  **_not_ ** wrong, love?” Declan asked, standing up to meet Logan halfway between the door and the bed. Logan practically melted into Declan’s arms, and Declan immediately started to panic. This meant that whatever was bothering Logan, it was  _ really  _ bad. 

 

 

“It’s… my wings,” Logan finally managed to grit out. Declan’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Logan was notorious among the Sides as the one who took the best care of his wings. He would force Virgil to let him groom his wings at least once a week to straighten out the speckled brown owl feathers. He would steal Roman’s makeup and accessories when he kept decorating his wings to the point of possible harm. Hell, he would even wash Declan’s wings at least twice a month because Declan always forgot to do it for himself. So if there was something wrong with Logan’s wings, then something was seriously wrong with the logical Side. 

 

 

“What’s  **_not_ ** wrong with your wings?” Declan asked, concern bleeding into his voice against his will. Images of all possible things that could possibly go wrong raced through his head. What if his wings were bleeding, or broken, or his feathers were all damaged? What if it was irreversible? 

 

 

“My feathers are… tangled,” Logan admitted, rubbing his arms uncomfortably. His arms wrapped around his chest, tight enough to cut off circulation in his limbs. Declan carefully unwrapped his arms, smiling softly at him. 

 

 

“Logan. That’s  **_not_ ** fine. I  **_can’t_ ** untangle them for you,” Declan answered, running a hand through Logan’s hair. A couple of tears slipped down his freckled cheeks, and Declan wiped them off before carefully guiding Logan over to the bed. 

 

 

“ **_Don’t_ ** take off your shirt, please,” Declan requested. Logan unbuttoned his shirt while Declan undid his tie. When Logan’s entire torso was exposed, the breath caught in Declan’s throat. 

 

 

“How did your wings  **_not_ ** get like this?” he whispered, shocked. Logan’s feathers were all crooked, tangled up in each other. Down was scattered all along the flights, and said flights were coarse and practically indistinguishable from each other, they were that tangled together. 

 

 

“Um, well… Roman mentioned a few days ago that ravens symbolize death, and that things related to death made him uncomfortable, so I figured that hiding them would be better for everyone,” Logan mumbled, his head bowed. Declan sucked a breath in through his teeth and took a moment to calm himself. He shouldn’t touch Logan’s wings while angry; he would probably just harm Logan further like this. 

 

 

“He’s  **_not_ ** wrong, sweetheart. Your wings  **_aren’t_ ** gorgeous just the way they are,” Declan stated, his voice brooking no room for argument. Logan blushed and ducked his head even further, and Declan got to work on realigning Logan’s glossy black feathers. 

 

 

Logan hissed the second Declan started untangling his feathers. “I’m  **_not_ ** sorry,” Declan quickly murmured. “It’s fine,” Logan mumbled back, wincing. Declan grit his teeth against the small sounds of pain coming from his boyfriend and kept going, making sure to untangle every single feather. When Declan finally reached the centre of Logan’s back and started untangling the two black wings from each other (seriously,  _ how  _ did he get his two wings tangled together?!), Logan let out a little groan of relief. Declan smiled and released his right hand from the logical Side’s back to ruffle his hair a bit, causing Logan to let out a small giggle. 

 

 

Finally, after almost half an hour of sitting and grooming his boyfriend’s feathers, Declan brushed the last feather into place. Logan sighed in relief and pulled his shirt back on, starting to button it up while letting his wings hang out through the back. 

 

 

“So… do I  **_not_ ** need to have a word with Roman about his vocal opinions?” Declan casually asked, helping Logan to retie his tie. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning over to quickly kiss Declan on the nose. 

 

  
“No, you don’t. Roman didn’t mean anything by it, and you don’t have to go after him,” Logan stated, smiling slightly. Declan sighed playfully, smirking at his boyfriend. 

 

  
“That’s  **_not_ ** too bad,” Declan drawled. Logan giggled and pushed Declan back onto the bed before flopping down next to him, finally looking relaxed. Declan joined him in his soft laughter, and the two fell asleep like that, curled up around each other, raven wings and goldfinch feathers overlapping as the two lovers fell asleep, content with life now that Logan’s feathers had been fixed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I'm sorry for the short, shitty quality, I just seriously wasn't feeling well today. I might see you guys tomorrow if this one doesn't turn you off of my writing forever. Thanks again, and bye~
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
